The present invention relates to a device to stop lubricant flow on a feed dog carrier.
Lubricant sealing devices for feed dog carriers in sewing machines are known and are described, for example, in German Patent Specification No. 30 33 153 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,019.
As a result of the lifting and sliding movements of the feed dog carrier, such lubricant sealing devices are subjected to continuous wear, which leads to leaks in the lubricant sealing device. Even f the seals are not worn, it is not possible to completely prevent lubricant escaping from the lubrication chamber, as the sealing element and feed dog carrier in such lubricant sealing devices are only frictionally engaged. As a result, the sliding surfaces of the feed dog carrier projecting out of the lubrication chamber are also wetted with lubricant. The sliding motion of the feed dog carrier causes lubricant to enter the stitch formation zone of the sewing machine, thus dirtying the workpiece considerably during the sewing operation.